Confiesa lo que sientes
by Pocky Marvell
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic pero estaran un poco cortos los capitulos debido a que lo hago en la madrugada y me da sueño asi que los hago muy cortitos pero aun asi espero que les guste :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos este es mi primer fanfic que hago así que espero que les guste :) **

**No se mucho acerca de cómo hacer fanfics asi que lo hice a mi manera,disfrutenlo :D**

* * *

Un día en Fairy Tail se encontraba Natsu mirando a Lucy mientras ella platicaba con Cana

Natsu: Me pregunto de que hablaran…(Me acercare a escuchar)

Cana: Vamos Lucy animate! Solo esta noche por favor!

Lucy: Lo siento Cana pero no puedo salir con alguien que ni siquiera conozco

Cana: Vamos es un buen chico! Te aseguro que te caera bien!

Lucy: Si te digo que si me dejarias de molestar?

Cana: Si!

Lucy: Si tanto insistes,esta bien

Cana: Bien! Entonces se veran hoy a las 8:00pm en el centro de Magnolia

Lucy: Ok

Natsu:(Lucy saldra con un chico?! Creo que sera mejor si los vigilo durante su cita esta noche,y si le hace algo a Lucy lo molere a golpes!

Happy: Dijiste algo Natsu?

Natsu: Eh? no

En la noche Lucy va caminando rumbo al restaurante…

Lucy: Me pregunto que clase de chico sera,sera atractivo?y si es un delincuente y Cana me estaba mintiendo?! (Calmate Lucy! Ella dijo que era un buen chico así que confia en su palabra!

Desconocido: Hey! Lucy-san! Yo soy el chico que el que saldra esta noche!

Lucy:(Wow! Es realmete atractivo!)

Desconocido: Etto…Hola mi nombre es James,gracias por aceptar salir conmigo Lucy-san

Lucy: Hola y gracias a ti por invitarme(realmente no parece un mal chico,despues de todo Cana no mentia)

Mientras tanto en los arbustos…

Natsu: (Oh! Ahí esta Lucy!,y el chico ese con el que saldra…)

* * *

**Y hasta aqui en el primer capitulo :D**

**Subire tan pronto como pueda la continuacion :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy y James caminaron hasta llegar a un restaurante pero durante todo el camino ninguno dijo nada.

Entraron al restaurante y Natsu los siguió disfrazado con un bigote,un sombrero y unas ropas que le había quitado a un sujeto en la entrada

James: Etto.. y cuanto tiempo lleva en el Fairy Tail Lucy-san?

Lucy: Eh? Mmm aproximadamente 7 años y medio,aunque perdí 7 años en Tenroujima jeje

James: En serio?! Genial!,entonces eso significa que cuando yo la conocí apenas llevaba medio año en Fairy Tail!

Lucy: En serio? Jeje pensé que nadie me conocía

James: Claro que hay personas que la conocen! Usted es muy fuerte! y…bonita,ADEMAS DESPUES DEL DAIMATOU ENBU SE HA VUELTO MUY FAMOSA!

Lucy: S-si lo se pero calmate un poco…

James: S-SI! PERDONE MI ACTITUD!

Lucy: Si te perdono pero deja de gritar por favor

James: *Apenado*S-si

Lucy: Y que hay de ti? También eres un mago? Perteneces a algún gremio?

James: Si,uso la magia de re-equipación pero no soy muy fuerte,y no,no pertenezco a ningún gremio

Lucy: En serio?! Tu le caerías muy bien a Erza!

James: A Erza-san?! Imposible!

Lucy: Eh?

James: Bueno le tengo un poco de miedo a Erza-san

Lucy: Jaja te comprendo a mi al principio también me daba miedo ella pero luego me di cuenta de que era un persona genial que haría lo que fuera por sus amigos

James: Ya veo,genial

Mientras tanto Natsu…

Natsu: *Con la boca llena de comida* Maldición no logro alcanzar a escuchar lo que dicen!,wow! Esta comida esta bastante buena!

Paso la noche y Lucy y James hablaron y hablaron sobre Fairy Tail hasta que terminaron su comida…

James: Mesero! La cuenta por favor!

Mesero: Aquí esta su cuenta señor

Lucy: Yo pagare la mitad

James: No Lucy-san yo fui quien la invito esta noche así que yo pago

Lucy: Pero-

James: Sin protestas!

Lucy: O-ok

James: *Paga la cuenta* Listo vámonos Lucy-san

Lucy: Ok

Mientras tanto Natsu…

Natsu: Ya se van?! Mesero la cuenta!

Mesero: Aquí esta su cuenta señor

Natsu: Ok entonces…45,000 JEWELS?!

Mesero: Si señor

Natsu: *Nervioso* Etto no tengo suficiente dinero para pagar…

Mesero en ese caso tendrá que hacer trabajo en restaurante para pagar todo lo que comió o llamo a la policía,usted elige

Natsu: Pero no se lo puedo pagar después? Necesito seguir a esa chica *Apuntando a Lucy*

Mesero: Lo siento pero si no elige rápido llamare a la policía

Natsu: *Enojado* PERO-

Mesero: *Mirada asesina*

Natsu: *Asustado* Esta bien trabaje…

Lucy Y James salieron del restaurante y se fueron rumbo a la casa de Lucy,en el camino fueron hablando…

Lucy: Veo que realmente te gusta Fairy Tail no es así?

James: Si! Admiro a todos los de Fairy Tail! Son el mejor gremio de Fiore y el más fuerte!

Lucy: Si si lo se jeje…Tu me recuerdas a mi hace algunos años jejeje

James: Eh? Por que?

Lucy: Bueno hace 7 años yo también admiraba mucho a Fairy Tail y quería unirme al gremio pero no podía,hasta que conocí a Natsu,entonces gracias a el me pude unir *Sonrie* James: Wow! Entonces se unió gracias a Natsu-san?

Lucy: Si…me alegro de haberlo conocido *Sonríe* J

ames: Ya veo…

Lucy: Y tu no quisieras unirte a Fairy Tail?

James: Yo?! En serio?!

Lucy: Si,habías dicho que no pertenecías a ningún gremio no? Que tal si te unes a Fairy Tail?

James: Pero soy muy débil! Alguien como yo no podría entrar en Fairy Tail!

Lucy: Claro que si!,yo podría hablar con el maestro para que te acepte!,ademas si estas en Fairy Tail te volverás muy fuerte! Aunque tal vez muchas veces tu vida corra peligro *Se ríe*

James:No importa si mi vida corre peligro! Si estoy en Fairy Tail al menos habré muerto feliz!Jajaja

Lucy: Jajaja tienes razón,Oh! Ya llegamos a mi casa

James: En serio? Me gustaría poder haber hablado más con usted…

Lucy: Vamos no te desanimes,podemos salir otra vez *Sonríe*

James: *Se sonroja* Eh? O-ok…

Lucy: *Se sonroja* B-bueno no vemos otro día…b-buenas noches

James: B-buenas noches…

Lucy: Ah y por cierto...Deja de decirme Lucy-san solo dime Lucy *Sonrie*

James: O-ok

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí llega la segunda parte del fic :3

Le dedico este capitulo a mi amiga Catalina que amo mucho -3-


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui esta el capitulo 3 despues de mucho tiempo! :1

Perdon habia estado muy ocupada en otras cosas y no lo habia podido escribir pero ya esta! :3

* * *

Cuando Natsu salio del restaurante ya era demasiado tarde asi que mejor se fue a su casa…

Natsu: Aaaa! Estoy tan cansado!... Por culpa de ese mesero ya no pude saber que paso con Lucy y el chico ese!

Happy: Los fuiste a espiar Natsu?

Natsu: C-claro que no solo fui a comer y de casualidad ellos tambien estaban ahí jejeje

Happy: No te creo Natsu

Natsu: Jejeje bueno da igual mejor hay que dormir que estoy muy cansado!

Happy: Aye sir!

Al siguiente dia en el gremio…

Cana: Hey Lucy!

Lucy: He? Cana?

Cana: Como te fue con James?

Lucy: He? Supongo que bien…es un buen chico despues de todo

Cana: Eh?! Que no confiabas en lo que dije?!

Lucy: Jejeje algo…

Mientras tanto Natsu…

Natsu y Happy: Ey! Lucy!

Lucy: Natsu? Happy? pasa algo?

Natsu: Vamos a un trabajo!

Lucy: Eh? Pero tenemos que avisarle al resto del equipo

Natsu: Vamos solo nosotros 3! Ademas Erza se fue a un trabajo ayer y no regresara hasta dentro de 4 dias,Gray fue obligado por Juvia a acompañarla en otra mision hoy y Wendy y Charle se fueron con Erza

Lucy: Oh! Cierto… y es cierto que ya no tengo dinero para la renta…Esta bien vamos!

Happy: Aye sir!

Natsu,Lucy y Happy salieron en una mision de un pueblo un poco lejano asi que despues de terminar la mision tuvieron que quedarse en un hotel del pueblo pero solo quedaba una habitacion asi que tuvieron que dormir en la misma habitacion…

Lucy: ***Pensando*** No es la primera vez que duermo con Natsu en una misma habitacion… Pero nunca habia dormido con el en la misma cama!

Bueno excepto esa vez que se metio en mi cama junto con Happy mientras dormia pero esa vez no sabia que dormia conmigo! Y ensima Happy nos habandono y se fue con Charle a la mision con Wendy y Erza...Me siento rara! ***Sonrojada***

Natsu: ***Adormilado*** Pasa algo Lucy?

Lucy: Eh? N-no n-nada jejeje ***Avergonzada***

Natsu: Bueno entonces duerme

Lucy: S-si…

Haci paso la noche y Lucy no pudo dormir en casi toda la noche por que se sentia nerviosa al estar justo al lado de Natsu…

Al amanecer…

Natsu: Aaaah! Que buen sueño!... Uh? Lucy? Ya estas despierta?

Lucy: S-si…me levante mas temprano para darme un baño y cambiarme…

Natsu: Oh? Enserio? Mmm yo tambien deberia darme uno…

Lucy: Eh? A bueno entonces yo mientras ire a ver un poco mejor el pueblo ya que ayer no lo pude ver bien por hacer la mision jejeje

Natsu: Bien… cuando termine te buscare para ir a comer vale?

Lucy: Vale…

Natsu empezo a tomar su baño y Lucy salio a el pueblo…

Lucy: Wow! Que bonito es el pueblo! No imagine que fuera tan lindo!...

***Pensando*** Fuera del tema…Que rayos me paso en toda la noche?! No pude dormir casi nada y me senti nerviosa todo la noche!...Aaah! como quisiera que Erza y los demas estuvieran aquí para no sentirme tan incomoda…


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu termino de bañarse y tras un rato de estar buscando a Lucy por el pueblo la encontro…

Natsu: Lucy!

Lucy: (Rayos es Natsu! Actua normal!) Natsu! Hola!

Natsu: Uff por fin te encontre! Te estuve buscando por un buen tiempo! Donde te habias metido?

Lucy: Te dije que saldria a dar una vuelta

Natsu: Oh! Cierto! Me habia olvidado!

Natsu y Lucy comieron en un restaurante que estaba por ahí terminaron de comer fueron al hotel por sus cosas y regresaron al gremio…

Natsu: Uff! Por fin en casa otra vez!

Lucy: Si! Solo paso un dia pero ya extrañaba este lugar! ***Sonrie***

Happy: Oh! Natsu! Lucy! Regresaron!

Natsu y Lucy: Happy!

Lucy: Estupido gato por que nos abandonaste a media mision?! ***Enfadada***

Happy: Me arrepenti de no haber ido con Wendy y Charle

Lucy: Y almenos les ayudaste en algo o solo estuviste acosando a Charle?

Happy: Aye! Y yo no acoso a Charle!

Lucy: Si si! Como tu digas

Happy: Y a ustedes como les fue?

Natsu: Excelente! Incluso nos dieron un dinero extra!,pero tuvimos que pasar la noche en el pueblo en un hotel donde solo quedaba una habitacion que solo tenia una cama…

Happy: Aye! Entonces durmieron juntos? ***Sonrisa picarona***

Lucy: Happy! ***Avergonzada***

Natsu: S-si ***Sonrojado***

Happy: Se gussstan!

Lucy: Es mejor que dejes de enredar esa lengua así o no viviras para volverla a enredar! ***Enfadada***

Happy: Aye! ***Asustado***

Entraron al gremio y paso todo el dia anochecio Lucy se fue camino a casa pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien la iba siguiendo…

Lucy: Que dia más aburrido! Todos se fueron a misiones y no tenia nadie con quien hablar! Ni siquiera Mira-san estaba…

Cuando Lucy estaba apunto de entrar a su casa un extraño la agarro por detrás e intento quitarle su dinero,Lucy trato de liberarse pero aquel hombre era muy sacar una de sus llaves pero en el intento todo su estuche de llaves se callo.

Ahora Lucy no podia hacer nada y Loke(Leo) no podia salir por su propia cuenta por que en una batalla del dia anterior agoto completamente su poder magico.

De pronto el ladron recibio una gran patada desde su lado derecho,solto a Lucy y se tiro en el suelo…

?: Oye tu! El ladron! Largate de aquí antes de que me enfade a un más

Ladron: S-si! Lo que usted diga!

El ladron salio corriendo y la extraña persona ayudo a levantarse a extraña persona era…

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas! aqui esta por fin el capitulo 4 despues de muuucho tiempo! xD

He cambiado alguna cosas sobre como lo escribo aunque probablemente no lo noten :1

Disculpen que los capitulos sean tan cortos pero es que para mi es muy dificil hacerlos más largos por el hecho de que los hago en la madrugada por que en el dia tengo que administrar una pagina de Facebook y en la noche tengo que hacer mi tarea asi que no me da mucho tiempo para escribir.

Si les gusto el capitulo o si les esta gustado el fic dejenlo en los comentarios y si tienen algun consejo o duda tambien dejenlo en los comentarios.

Tratare de subir el fic cada sabado o jueves (no aseguro nada) y tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos :)


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy: Erza!

Erza: Estas bien? No te hizo daño?

Lucy: S-si no me hizo nada,pero tu que haces aquí?

Erza: Solo pasaba por el lugar cuando vi que ese tipo te estaba tratando de robar

Lucy: Gracias por salvarme Erza no se que habira hecho si no hubieras llegado

Erza: Si de nada pero no crees si es mejor si entras?

Lucy: Eh? A si claro,quieres entrar?

Erza: Ya estoy adentro

Lucy: O-ok

Erza y Lucy entraron a la casa y empezaron a platicar…

Erza: Y que tal te fue en la mision con Natsu?

Lucy: Eh? Bien supongo…

Erza: Rompieron muchas cosas?

Lucy: ERZA! NO SEAS PERVERTIDA! ***Sonrojada***

Erza: Yo me referia a si rompieron algo al tener la batalla…

Lucy: Eh?! B-bueno yo-

Erza: Y luego dicen que yo soy la mal pensada jeje ***Sonrisa***

Lucy: Callate ***Pucheros***

Erza: Jejeje bueno de igual manera como les fue en la mision?

Lucy: B-bien,ahora ya tengo para pagar mi alquiler ***Feliz***

Erza: Escuche que Happy los abandono y se fue con Charle

Lucy: Si! Ese gato azul me las pagara por eso! ***Enfadada***

Erza: Eh? Por que?

Lucy: Por que por culpa de ese gato tuve que dormir sola con Natsu en la misma cama!

Erza: Jeje entonces despues de todo si rompieron muchas cosas? ¬w¬

Lucy: ERZA! No lo malinterpretes!

Erza: Jajaja!

Ellas siguieron platicando duarante un rato hasta que Erza se fue y Lucy se quedo sola…

Lucy: (Erza realamente tiene una mente muy curiosa)

Lucy se durmio y al despertar se fue hacia el gremio…

?: Lucy-san!

Lucy: Eh? JAMES?!

James: Lucy-san eh venido a unirme al gremio! Ya me decidi!

Lucy: Enserio?! Genial! Vamos con el maestro yo te acompaño!

Mientras tanto…

Natsu: Ese chico otra vez! Grrrr me pregunto que estara platicando con Lucy

Happy: Hey Natsu que estas haci-

Natsu: Shhh! No hagas ruido Happy!

Happy: Que haces escondido en un arbusto? Estas espiando a Lucy? ¬w¬

Natsu: Q-que? Claro que no pfff

Happy: Enserio?

Natsu: Esta bien si la estoy espiando! así que callate y escondete que no me dejas escuchar lo que dicen!

Happy: Aye!

James: Ok yo te sigo! Jeje

Lucy: Claro ven conmigo! ***Le toma la mano***

James: ***Sonrojado***

Lucy: Vamos!

***Salen Corriendo tomados de las manos***

Natsu: EH?! POR QUE LUCY LE TOMA LA MANO A ESE CHICO?!

Happy: Natsu calmate! Vas a quemar el arbusto!

* * *

Aquí esta el capitulo 5 en sabado como lo había prometido :)

Perdón por las caritas pero no pude evitar ponerlas x'D


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy: Maestro!

Makarov: Que pasa?

Lucy: Mi amigo James quiere unirse al gremio!

Makarov: Oh? Enserio?

James: S-si! Se lo pido!

Makarov: Mmm esta bien

James y Lucy: Enserio?!

Makarov: Si,pareces buen chico así que si

James y Lucy: GRACiAS!

Lucy: Bien,James sigueme,te presentare a todos!

James: Si claro!

Mientras tanto Natsu y Happy…

Happy: Donde estara Lucy?

Natsu: Lo sabriamos si no hubieras perseguido al señor que vende pescado!

Happy: Vamos Natsu que querias? Tenia ese pescado especial del que tanto te habia hablado desde el mes pasado!

Natsu: ESO NO ES EXCUSA!

Happy: Mira Natsu ahí esta Lucy!

Natsu: EH?! DONDE?!

Happy: Ahí! Con Erza y con el chico de hace rato!

Lucy: Erza el es mi amigo James,James ella es Erza la maga mas fuerte del gremio!

James: M-mucho gusto Erza-san! Jeje ***Nervioso***

Erza: Mucho gusto

Lucy: El tambien usa la magia de re-equipamiento!

Erza: Oh? Enserio? Genial! Por fin podre platicar con alguien sobre armaduras!

James: S-si pero obviamente no soy tan bueno como usted jejeje

Erza: Por eso no te preocupes yo te ayudare a hacerte mas fuerte! ***Sonrisa***

James: S-si! Seria un honor Erza-san!

Lucy: Si bueno ya vamonos que aun tengo que presentarte a muchas personas

James: Si!

Lucy: Vamos James no te pongas tan nervioso! Mientras no te comas ek pastel de Erza no te ara daño jajaja

James: S-si

Mientras tanto Natsu y Happy…

Natsu: Que tanto estaran hablando con Erza?

Happy: Mmm no lo se pero el chico parece estar nervioso

Natsu: Bueno es Erza,debe estar asustado

Happy: Aye!

Natsu: Se mueven,vamos Happy!

?: Hey Lucy-san!

Lucy: Eh? Wendy!

Wendy: Hola Lucy-san!

Lucy: Hola Wendy!

Wendy: Mira Lucy-san te traje esto del pueblo al que fui en mi ultima mision! Es una pulsera de color rosa y amarillo

Lucy: Eh? Es muy bonita Wendy gracias!

Wendy: No es nada! Ademas dicen que al acercarte a tu alma gemela cambia a color rojo! Muy romantico no crees?

Lucy: Eh? C-claro

Wendy: Jeje así te sera más facil saber quien es tu alma gemela ***Giñe el ojo***

Lucy: Jejeje si bueno Wendy te presento a mi amigo James,James ella es Wendy la loli del gremio jejeje

James: Mucho gusto Wendy-san!

Wendy: Mucho gusto…WENDY-SAN?!

James: Hay algun problema?

Wendy: N-no es solo que nadie nunca me habia hablado por el san jeje ***Avergonzada***

James: A lo siento…

Wendy: No hay problema! ***Sonriendo***

* * *

**Y aqui esta el 6to capitulo!**

**Perdón por no haberlo subido el jueves pasado ni el sabado pero me dio gripe y me estaba muriendo :'c**

**Se que este capitulo no trae casi nada interesante pero buaaaano xD**

**Pd: Amo a Wendy! *-***


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy: Perdón Wendy,te tenemos que dejar por que todavia tengo que presentarle a todos los demas del gremio!

Wendy: Si claro no hay problema! Nos vemos!

Lucy: Si!

James: Adios Wendy-san!

Wendy: A-adios!

Mientras Natsu y Happy:

Happy: Oh! Es la pulsera que Wendy le compro a Lucy!

Natsu: Eh? Cual pulsera? De que hablas?

Happy: Es un pulsera que Wendy le compro a Lucy en la ultima mision a la que fuimos,creo que se supone que cuando te acercas a tu alma gemela cambia de su color original a un color rojo o algo así…

Natsu: Oh?! Enserio?!

Happy: Aye!

Natsu: Jejeje! Happy me has dado una gran idea!

Happy: Eh? enserio?

Natsu: Dices que cuando se acerque a su alma gemela la pulsera cambiara a color rojo cierto?

Happy: Aye! pero eso que?

Natsu: Jejeje ya veras!

Lucy y James pasearon por todo el gremio y Lucy le presento a todos los miembros del gremio…

Lucy: Y esos son todos los miembros del gremio o al menos todos los que yo conozco jejeje

James: Gracias por presentarme a todos Lucy-san!

Lucy: James…te dije que dejaras de llamarme por el "San"

***Flashback***

**_Lucy: Vamos no te desanimes,podemos salir otra vez *Sonrie* _**

**_James: *Se sonroja* Eh? O-ok…_**

**_Lucy: *Se sonroja* B-bueno no vemos otro dia…b-buenas noches_**

**_James: B-buenas noches…_**

**_Lucy: Ah y por cierto…Deja de decirme Lucy-san solo dime Lucy *Sonrie*_**

**_James: O-ok_**

***Fin del flashback***

James: A cierto! Lo siento Lucy jeje

Lucy: No te preocupes!

James: Mañana pienso empezar con mi primer trabajo!

Lucy: Enserio? Genial! Si necesitas de mi ayuda no dudes en decirme!

James: Claro! Estoy muy emocionado!

Paso el día y Lucy y James estuvieron hablado sobre varias cosas mientras Natsu y Happy los espiaban.

Al final anochecio y cada quien se fue para su casa…

En la casa de Lucy…

Lucy: Oh! La pulsera que me regalo Wendy!...me pregunto si lo que dijo sera verdad…

?: Lucy!

Lucy: Natsu?!

Natsu: Hola! Como est- ***Golpe***

Lucy: Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no entres por la ventana! ***Enfadada***

Natsu: V-vale ya entendi pero no me golpees cada que entro! ***Llorando***

Lucy: Moo! Que quieres?

Natsu: Solo venia a saludar! Jejeje…Un momento esa pulsera…

Lucy: Eh?

Natsu: (Este es el momento! Vamos!) Esa pulsera es muy bonita Lucy! Creo que te quedaria muy bien! ***Sonriendo***

Lucy: Eh? e-enserio? ***Sonrojada***

Natsu: S-si! Creo que se veria bonita en ti! Jeje ***Nervioso***

Lucy: B-bueno me la pondre mañana

Natsu: Jejeje vale ya quiero vertela mañana en el gremio!

Lucy: S-si…Bueno mejor ya vete que tengo sueño y estoy muy cansada! ***Empujando a Natsu hacia la puerta***

Natsu: Eh?! pero todavia me quiero quedar otro rato!

Lucy: No me importa! Ya quiero que te vayas!

Natsu: Vale vale ya entendi! Entonces hasta mañana Lucy!

Lucy: H-hasta mañana…

Natsu: (Si lo logre! Mañana cuando se ponga la pulsera sere el primero en acercarme a ella y entonces la pulsera cambiara a color rojo! Así Lucy sabra que soy su alma gemela!)

Lucy: (D-dijo que la pulsera se veria bonita en mi!)

Paso la noche y al otro dia en el gremio…

Natsu: Donde estara Lucy? Normalmente llega a esta hora!

?: Natsu!

Natsu: Eh? quien eres?

?: Soy yo Kim! No me recuerdas?

Natsu: EH?! KIM?!

* * *

Y POS AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 7!

Perdon si tengo faltas de ortografia pero me da flojera revisar el texto :b

Quien sera Kim? descubranlo en el proximo episodio! xD

Creo que en el siguiente capitulo Lucy se pondra un poco celosa ¬w¬


	8. Chapter 8

Kim: Jejeje hace mucho que note veia Natsu! ***Lo abraza***

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu: Lucy?! (Rayos!)

Lucy: Quien es ella Natsu?

Natsu: E-ella es una vieja amiga!jejeje ***Se suelta***

Lucy: Eh? enserio? Mucho gusto! Yo soy Lucy! ***Sonrie***

Kim: Soy Kim! Encantada de conocerte ***Sornrie***

Lucy: Entonces se concen desde hace tiempo?

Kim: Si! Nos conocimos desde que eramos ñinos!

Lucy: Oh? Enserio? Por que nadie me conto de ti?

Kim: Bueno es que por alguna razon las personas no suelen recordame jeje

Lucy: Enserio? Pues al parecer Natsu no te olvido del todo

Natsu: Es imposible que la olvide por que siempre me maltrataba cuando eramos niños! El solo recordar su nombre hace que me duela todo…

Kim: Jajaja si! Que tiempos aquellos!

Erza: Natsu,Lucy tiene una amiga nueva?

Natsu: Erza ella es Kim…

Erza: Kim?...un momento…KIM!?

Kim: Si Erza! No me recuerdas?

Erza: KIM TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO! ***La abraza y llora***

Kim: Y-yo tambien Erza pero sueltame que me estas ahorcando!

Erza: Eh? lo siento jeje

Lucy: Ustedes tambien se conocen?

Erza: Si,cuando eramos pequeñas ella era como mi hermana pequeña,aunque peleabamos mucho por cosas sin sentido

Lucy: Como con Mira-san?

Erza: No tan intenso…

Kim: Aunque casi siempre estabamos peleando Erza siempre me cuidaba y estaba conmigo..

Erza: Si, pero me puse muy triste cuando te fuiste hace 11 años

Natsu: Erza se deprimio tanto que se quedo durante todo un mes en su cuarto comiendo unicamente pastel y cuando salio ella ya habia engorda- ***Golpe***

Erza: Si si eso a nadie le importa,mejor que Kim nos cuente que hizo en todo este tiempo

Kim: Eh?

Lucy: Si yo quiero escuchar todas tu aventuras!

Kim: Pues eh estado viajando por todo el mundo y eh conocido a muchas personas pero no sabria contar muy bien mis historias

Lucy: Oh? Enserio?! Debe ser genial poder viajar por todo el mundo!

Kim: Si es muy genial!

Erza: Y si es tan genial por que regresaste Kim?

Kim: Es genial viajar por todo el mundo pero no hay lugar como el hogar! Ademas como hace tiempo escuche que habian vuelto despues de 7 años de desaparecidos y habian ganado los Grandes Juegos Magicos quize venir a verlos!

Erza: Enserio? Bueno solo espero que te quedes un buen tiempo

Kim: Creanme que me van a tener aquí por un buen tiempo!

Erza: Esa es una buena noticia,mmm quisiera presentarte a todos los nuevos del gremio pero ahora mismo tengo que ir a una mision que me dio el maestro,Natsu podrias presentarle todos a Kim?

Natsu: Eh?! Por que yo?!

Erza: NATSU! ***Mirada asesina***

Natsu: E-esta bien!

Erza: Bien pues me tengo que ir no vemos luego,adios chicos

Lucy,Kim y Natsu: Adios

Natsu: Perdón Lucy tengo que presentarle a Kim a todos

Lucy: No te preocupe Natsu,ademas yo tengo que ir a ver a James

Natsu: A James?...mmm ok bueno entonces nos vemos luego

Lucy: Hasta luego!

Natsu: (Ese estupido James se esta robando a mi Lucy!)

Lucy: (Kim parece una buena chica sin embargo no me da confianza…llegar y abrazar de esa forma a Natsu!)

Natsu estuvo toda la mañana presentandoles a Kim a todos…

Kim: Hay muchos miembros nuevos en el gremio! Incluso hay 2 nuevos Dragon Slayers! Y de Laxus yo nunca pense que fuera un Dragon Slayer!

Natsu: Si bueno han pasado 11 años desde que te fuiste así que es normal que haya muchos miembros nuevos

Kim: Mmm Natsu

Natsu: Que pasa?

Kim: Quien es ese chico que esta con tu amiga de hace rato?

Natsu: Eh? Oh el,es un nuevo miembro que se unio ayer, en realidad no me cae nada bien así que prefiero no hablar de el

Kim: Eh? Por que? Parece un buen chico y ademas es muy guapo!

Natsu: Tengo mis propias razones…

Kim: Mmm ya entiendo

Natsu: Enserio?

Kim: No jeje

Natsu: Lo supuse

Kim: Por cierto Natsu desde hace tiempo eh querido decirte algo…

Natsu: Si dime… ***Mirando a Lucy y James***

Kim: Eh no nada olvidalo…

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas aquí esta el capitulo 8 despues de muuuuuuuuucho tiempo!

Perdón por haber subido todo este tiempo! me fui de vacaciones y no podia escribir el fic! :c

Pero ya estoy de regreso! así que tratare de subir los capitulos como siempre! :D

Espero les este gustado y si tienen algun consejo diganlo que me serviria mucho!

Saben que este es mi primer fic así que sus consejos me ayudan mucho! :)


	9. Chapter 9

En la platica de James y Lucy…

James: Lucy podrías ayudarme con mi primera misión?

Lucy: Eh? Por que no la haces tu solo? No creo que sea muy difícil

James: No es muy difícil pero me siento nervioso por que es mi primera misión y no quiero que me salga mal así que por favor ayúdame! Te lo pido!

Lucy: Bueno si lo dices de esa manera… Esta bien! Te ayudare! Lo prometo!

James: Gracias Lucy!

Lucy: Pero tendré que decirle a los demás que no puedo ir a la misión que teníamos planeada…

James: Eh? ya tenias un trabajo que hacer?... pensandolo mejor la puedo hacer yo solo,no quiero molestar a tus compañeros de equipo

Lucy: No te preocupes! Ellos lo entenderán!

James: Pero me voy a sentir mal por no haber dejado que vallas a la misión con los demás…

Lucy: Vamos anímate! Todos necesitan ayuda en su primera misión!

James: Esta bien…

Lucy: Si! ***Mira a Kim y a Natsu*** (Me pregunto de que estarán hablado…Esa Kim parece muy feliz al lado de Natsu…Un momento! Que estoy pensando! Me estoy poniendo celosa de Kim?!)

James: Bueno Lucy me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana para hacer la misión! Bye bye!

Lucy: ***Reacciona*** Eh? a si claro!(Bueno solo queda avisarles a los chicos que no voy a poder ir a la misión… Espero no se enojen mucho conmigo)

Al avisarles a los chicos:

Natsu y Happy: QUE NO VAS A IR CON NOSOTROS?! ***Enfadados***

Lucy: Si! Lo siento! Le prometí a James que iría con el!

Gray: Bueno es comprensible que quiera hacer su primera misión con alguien,aunque creo que ya esta demasiado grandecito para poder hacerla solo no crees?

Erza: No puedes pedirle a Cana que lo acompañe? Después de todo ella lo conoce mejor que todos nosotros

Lucy: No puedo! Se lo prometí!... Ademas yo fui quien lo metío al gremio

Wendy: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Lucy-san, si se lo prometio se lo tiene que cumplir no?

Charle: Exacto! Ademas una menos de nosotros no nos causara tantos problemas

Lucy: Eso no me hace sentir mejor Charle…

Erza: Bueno es cierto, una promesa es una promesa, no podemos hacer nada

Natsu: Pero… ya teníamos planeada esa misión desde antes que el te pidiera ayuda… ***Triste***

Happy: Queríamos hacer una misión todos juntos de nuevo! Hace mucho que no hacemos una todos juntos… ***Triste***

Lucy: De verás lo siento! Pero no puedo echarme para atrás!...

Gray: Esta bien Lucy, te comprendemos, pero para la próxima ven con nosotros sin falta

Lucy: Si, lo prometo!

Después de eso todos se fueron a sus casas…

Natsu:(Moo! Ese tipo ya me arto! Primero le coquetea a Lucy y ahora la quiere para el solo! No puedo permitirlo! La próxima vez que lo vea lo amenazare!)

Happy: Natsu en que piensas?

Natsu: En como voy a matar a-… En nada importante! Jejeje

Happy: No te hagas Natsu yo se que estas celoso de James!

Natsu: Claro que no! Ya alucinas Happy!

Happy: Aye sir!

En casa de Lucy…

Lucy: Aaaaa! Me sentí muy mal al tener que decirles a los chicos que no iría a la misión!... Y creo que Natsu se enojo conmigo… Aaaa! Maldito amor!... Momento que acabo que decir?! ***Sonrojada***

Al otro día en el gremio…

James: Mmm esta tardando un poco Lucy…

Lucy: Hey! James!

James: Lucy!

Lucy: Perdón por la tardanza! Mi despertador no sonó así que se me hizo un poco tarde ***Avergonzada***

James: No te preocupes no tuve que esperar mucho ***Sonríe***

Lucy: Bien entonces vámonos!

James: Hi! Rumbo a la aventura! ***Sonríe***

* * *

Hola amigos! disculpa por no subir capitulo en muchoooooooo tiempo! U.U

La escuela me tenía muy ocupada y apenas me empece a acostumbrar(a más de la mitad del año lol) así que por eso no los podía publicar! :C

Pero creo que ahora lo podré publicar cada viernes si el tiempo me lo permite! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy y James salieron hacía su destino mientras el equipo "Natsu" se preparaba para ir al suyo…

Erza: Moo, por que tardan tanto Natsu y Happy?! Si no llegan en los próximos 5 minutos iré a buscarlos y los moleré a golpes! *Enojada*

Wendy: Erza-san tranquilízate! Seguro llegan pronto

Gray: De hecho tienes razón Wendy, miren quienes vienen…

Natsu: Chicos! hola! perdón por la tardanza!

Happy: Aye sir!

Charle: Por que tardaron tanto?!

Happy: Lo sentimos! Nos quedamos dormidos…

Gray: Era de esperarse de ustedes

Natsu: Cállate hielito!

Gray: Que dijiste maldito encendedor?!

Erza: TRANQUILOS! *Enojada*

Natsu y Gray: Hi Erza-sama! *Asustados*

Wendy: Jejeje… Creo que es mejor si ya nos vamos

Charle: Wendy tiene razón tenemos que ir irnos ya

Natsu: Bien, en marcha!

Todos: Hi!

?: Chicos esperen!

Erza: Eh? Kim?

Kim: *Jadear* Lo siento pero… puedo ir con ustedes?

Erza: Eh? si los demás no tienen problema…

Gray: Por mi no hay problema… esta bien si va con nosotros

Wendy: Claro! Que vaya con nosotros!

Charle: Me da igual…

Natsu: Claro! Vamos Kim!

Kim: Enserio?! Gracias chicos!

El equipo Natsu emprendió su viaje.

Mientras tanto en un tren con Lucy y James…

James: Lucy… te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Lucy: Eh? claro, lo que quieras

James: Que sientes por Natsu-san?

Lucy: Eh? que clase de pregunta es esa?... El y yo… solo somos amigos…

James: Enserio? Por que yo creo que tu sientes algo más profundo por el, como amor…

Lucy: De que hablas? Jejeje el solo me ve como una amiga… y yo a el lo quiero pero no de esa forma…

James: No te engañes de esa forma

Lucy: Hablo enserio! Además… el y yo nunca podríamos estar juntos

James: Bueno, si no sientes amor por el esta bien para mi… de hecho es una buena noticia para mi

Lucy: Eh?! a que te refieres?! *Sonrojada*

James: Jajaja! Nada olvídalo!

Lucy: Moo! No me confundas de esa manera! Pucheros

James: Jajaja tratare!

Después de un rato de silencio, Lucy se quedo dormida…

James: Oh! Lucy se quedo dormida!... (se ve tan hermosa durmiendo… *Se acerca* Tan hermosa que pudiera-)

Lucy: *Susurro entre sueños* Natsu que crees que haces?... No me gusta que estés con esa chica llamada Kim… No quiero que me dejes…

James: (Que?! *Se aleja* Natsu-san?!... maldito! Incluso sueña con el?!... Tendré que deshacerme de el!)

Mientras tanto con Natsu y lo demás…

Natsu: Atchís! *Estornudo*

Kim: Estas bien Natsu? No estas enfermo?

Natsu: Tranquila estoy bien! Solo me dio cosquillas la nariz de repente

Kim: Menos mal…

Gray: Y dime Kim que fue de ti en estos últimos 11 años?

Kim: Eh?

Erza: Oh cierto! No sabemos nada de lo que hiciste en estos últimos años, nunca nos enviabas cartas o algo informándonos lo que hacías

Kim: Aaa si lo siento! Se me olvidaba cada que quería hacerles una carta!... Aunque bueno en realidad no he hecho nada de gran importancia, pase la mayor parte del tiempo entrenado en un país al norte de Fiore donde conocí a un tipo que me enseño la magia de Good Slayer

Wendy: Eh?! Good Slayer?! Igual que Chelia!

Natsu: Igual que el tipo rubio contra el que peleé en Tenroujima!

Gray: Wow! Increíble! Y decías que no habías hecho nada de importancia! Ahora gracias a ti por fin tendremos a una Good Slayer en nuestro gremio!

Kim: Eh? enserio parece importante?

Happy: Aye!

Charle: Y dime, que tipo de Good Slayer eres?

Kim: Good Slayer del Rayo!

Natsu: Woo! Genial! Ya te quiero ver pelear contra Laxus!

Kim: EH?! CONTRA LAXUS?! No quiero morir aun! *Asustada*

Erza: Tranquila, Laxus ya no es como antes, ahora es más amables y da menos miedo

Kim: Laxus?! Pues que le hicieron?!

Natsu: Solo Gajeel y yo le dimos una gran paliza en el trasero! Muajajaja!

Kim: Enserio?! *Sorprendida*

Happy: Aye! Aunque al final salieron con todo roto…

Charle: Hahaha débiles…

Natsu: Gggg! Happy!...

Happy: Yo solo digo la verdad!

Kim: Jajaja ustedes siempre me hacen reír! *Feliz*

Wendy: A mi también! Por eso elegí estar con ellos!

Kim: Que suerte… esperen un momento! Natsu por que no estas mareado?

Natsu: Eh?! por que ahora soy más podero- *Se marea* Mierda…

Wendy: Moo Natsu-san…

Erza: Creo que no debiste recordárselo…

* * *

**Y aquí esta el capitulo 10 casi a tiempo! :D**

**No no lo subí el viernes por que no lo había escrito y me daba hueva escribirlo...**

**Pero lo escribí en sábado y aquí esta! B)**

**Espero les guste y no olviden dejar su opinión y/o consejo en los comentarios :)**


End file.
